


let's just be glad for the time together

by sameolsituation



Series: DL Stockings 2019 [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, DL Stockings 2019, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freddie Mercury Lives, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, implied '90s era, poly!Queen, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: “Working, huh? On what?”“A scarf."“Who’s it for?” John asked.“None of your business,” Roger answered, the beginnings of a frustrated pout on his face. But John knew Roger well enough to know that answer meant ‘it’s for you, but I don’t know what I’m doing, but I don’t want you to know that’.--The boys spend Christmas Eve together.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stockings 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	let's just be glad for the time together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runningfortocome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/gifts).



> This was created as part of the Dork Lovers Server Stocking Challenge... you get a fic, you get a fic, everyone gets a fic! 
> 
> Title is from KISS' song Lick It Up.

Roger sat at the kitchen table, a frown on his face and his glasses perched low on his nose as he stared at the knitting needles in his hands. He’d been sitting motionless in that exact position for at least ten minutes, as though he was waiting for the knitting needles to speak to him.

It was kind of cute, in a way.

“Rog?” John asked, standing by the table and watching him. No response; it was as if John wasn’t even there. “Rog, are you alright?” he tried again.

Roger blinked and shook his head, seemingly coming out of his trance. “Oh, hey, Deaky,” he said, finally putting the knitting needles down on the table. “What’s up?”

“Are you alright?” John repeated. “You’ve been sitting there for ages. I think that’s the longest I’ve actually seen you sit still.”

“I’m _working,”_ Roger said matter-of-factly. He gestured to the needles and the ball of yarn on the table; John, for Roger’s sake, didn’t point out the half-million unfinished scraps of knitted fabric that also littered the table.

“Working, huh? On what?”

“A scarf,” Roger informed him.

“Who’s it for?” John asked. If it was meant to be a Christmas present, there was no way it would be finished in time; it was already late afternoon on Christmas Eve, and the ‘scarf’ looked like it had been barely started.

“None of your business,” Roger answered, the beginnings of a frustrated pout on his face. But John knew Roger well enough to know that answer meant ‘it’s for you, but I don’t know what I’m doing, but I don’t want you to know that’.

“Deaky, darling, leave him alone,” Freddie called from the living room, where he was curled up against Brian’s side on the couch as Brian attempted to read a book without Freddie’s constant interruption. “Let him knit his scarf. He’s worked very hard on it.”

John sighed, but nevertheless left Roger to it, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek—one that lessened Roger’s pout only slightly—before he walked away to join Brian and Freddie in the living room.

“Hey, Bri,” John greeted, offering Brian a matching kiss on the cheek before turning to do the same to Freddie – who of course turned his head at the last second so that their lips collided.

Freddie was always insatiable, but John never minded.

He pulled away after a few moments to find Freddie looking extremely self-satisfied, stretching his arms over his head and preening like a cat. Brian sighed as Freddie elbowed him in the process, glancing at John with a pleading look all over his face.

“Deaky, _please_ get this one off my hands. I’ve read all of one page in two hours,” Brian outright begged.

Freddie, of course, was having none of it. “I’m not on your hands. I’m next to you. Spending time with you. Being a good boyfriend.”

“Why don’t you spend time with another one of your boyfriends?” Brian suggested.

“I’m _appalled_ at the fact that you don’t want to spend time with me,” Freddie huffed.

Their argument showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon, and John knew it was going to be a long night if all that his boyfriends decided to do was bicker and pout and complain.

Still, John couldn’t find himself wanting to be anywhere else.


End file.
